When we were Young
by Kousuke
Summary: It was a simple kiss, nothing more. It was a simple fight...endless with hurt. It was a simple feeling...detailed with sound. RikuSoraAU


**_Kousuke_**: I havn't wrote a story in a year so, lets hope I do my best! Also this being my first KH fic, which I truly belove KH.

**_Warnings_: Will be yaoi in later chapters. Some normal language, and that's about it.**

**Implied yaoi in this chap, just to make it interesting.**

**When we were Young**

**- Unspoken-**

The silence in his shack was bleeding at his ears by now. The only object that _dared_ to make noise was the ticking of the desk clock, directed across from him.

It was near midnight, and the rain pattered against the window like bees storming for honey. The thunder, like a tremendous lighthouse, filled will rocking and shaking.

Sora sat in the mere dark, only accompanied by the light on the table next to his bed where he lay. With his charcoal gray pencil he feathered out continues soothed lines on the sheet of paper placed at his lap.

Every few seconds, he's give a light, soft blow towards the paper. The topped off charcoal forming through the air like smoky dust.

"Finished." Sora smiled at his drawing, tilting it towards the lantern, making sure every aspect was in the way _he_ wanted it.

_He'll be seventeen tomorrow._ Sora thought emotionless. _As I have turned 16 today._

Sora made one more swerve of lines in the corner of the paper. Alas, he set the picture on the table, dimming the light till where it gave a settling soft glow. Sweetly, he layed down to get rest.

**O**

"SORA!"

"Huh…..what?" Sora sat up, confused and peering through the mild dark.

"SORA!You lazy bastard! Open the door!" The pounding at his door sounded frantic. It was like time froze in his heart. The premonitions of knowing something was wrong.

He flew out of the bed, untangling himself from the covers. He reached the door, unlocking it in a hurry.

Kairi bashed through the door. Her clothes stuck to her skin like they were glued to her. Water dripped from every inch of her body.

"It's Riku!" Kairi screamed through the rain wipping around her body.

When his name was mentioned Sora's heart felt like nothing. Like it skipped a beat.

"What? Where?" Sora saw that the storm outside has gotten worse. He took a glance at the clock. In red letters, the time said 12:00. _I was only asleep for 20 minutes…_

"Kairi shook her head. "Lets go!"

Without hesitating, Sora flew out of his shack, tailing behind Kairi as they ran through the mushy sand. The blinding lighting. The winding, fierce winds. The cold stabbing rain.

They ran with hope, that was clouded with fear.

Sora could finally see a figure form as they made there way over the wet sandy hill.

It was lying down, and completely motionless.

"Riku!" Kairi screamed as they reached his side.

"My god…..what the hell happened…" Sora stared in fear. The piece of wood, wipped around by the wind was jabbed into his side. Blood leaked out, mixing with the sinking puddle of rain formed around his body.

"Sora, you have to take him back!" Kairi nudged him.

"I-" Sora yelped as a single flash of lightning lit up the sky.

"DO something! He's going to DIE damnit!" Kairi sobbed as she looked at Riku's face. Those emerald eyes peered hard through the rain and at the two of them. They weren't there normal bright, lustfull color. The color felt the look of fading.

Sora nodded and carefully picked him up, gently swinging him over his shoulder.

Kairi brushed the soked, long bangs from her eyes, showing the fear in the sapphire gems. She stood shakingly up with Sora as they ran back to his shack.

**O**

"Get me something! A cloth, or just alcohol! GO!" Sora shook his head effortlessly as he leaned his shoulders against Riku's limp body. "You'll…..you'll be…ok. Here me Riku?"

Riku made effort to blink open his eyes. Even that seemed like it caused pain. Sora then felt a cold palm lifting at his chin.

"Hey…..I-I'm sorry. I….really..." Riku winced as he exhaled to talk. "…am"

Riku smiled plainly at Sora.

"Here!" Kairi came back, a cloth and alcohol in hand. Bandages were stuffed in any way she could carry.

Sora nodded and took the cloth, wrapping it around the piece of wood that stuck from Riku's waist. He inhaled three times before giving it a reassuring pull.

The wood board came out rather deep, and as it left the wound, blood spurted out like a broken fountain.

Sora continued cleaning the wound with the alcohol, appliying bandages over the wound. Redeemed it necessary, he used a white tape the hold the bandages, it coming sticky on Riku's skin.

Sora sighed staring at the closed eyes of his best friend. "Done."

Sora felt the need to check. He felt nervous, and scared. But slowly and softly did he lean his head against Riku's chest. Waiting slight seconds before he heard what he wanted to here.

"…y-yes….yes…" Sora quietly sobbed as he sat up, facing from kairi.

"I-I'll stay with him all night. You go home." Kairi nodded to Sora's suggestion and exchanged one more glance to Riku.

"Later" Her dismissal was quiet, and emotionless. Like it didn't even happen. Like nothing happened. She insisted on slamming the door, to go in tune with her feeling of depression, yet mixed with relief.

Turning his gaze back to Riku, Sora met his sapphire glistening eyes with the piercing emerald blue. "Hey."

Sora shook his head and playfully returned the 'hey' with a punch to the should. "Don't you ever do that again!"

Riku smirked, returning to stare at the ceiling, lit by a soft yellow light.

Sora glanced over at the clock then back to his friend. "Riku…"

"Yeah?"

Sora smiled and took the picture he drew off the table handing it to him.

"I drew it….like actually two hours ago." Sora shrugged his shoulders, applying a nervous scratch to the head.

The soft gray lines to the sheet of paper formed a very detailed, young smiling Sora, and Riku. An arm, drew over each others bony, small shoulders.

A picture of when we were young.

Riku smirked, admiring the sketch. The pain in his side was so horrible he couldn't break down infront of Sora. So a simple smile to hide everything helped.

"What's the occasion?"

Sora giggled in a soft manor, poking Riku at the forehead.

"Happy Birthday."

Riku nodded once, smiling big. "I missed yours……." He erased his smile. "…..and it was yesterday. An hour ago."

Sora shrugged slightly. "That's ok. Iv'e missed so many birthdays to celebrate with people it doesn't matter."

Riku stared at his friend apologetic.

Sora smirked. "My parents….so you knew….abandoned me in their own double sided suicide. You were the only one that noticed me my whole life. That ever cared about me at all. I never had family. Only you. Since the day I met you at age 2….. you Riku…." Sora sighed.

"Are the most important thing I got."

"Stop with the mushy shit." Riku chuckled. " Come here."

Sora seemed uneasy but he stood up, leaning near the bed.

Riku pulled a grin and grabbed Sora's chin in his palm. Easily he pulled his head to his, inches apart.

Sora had panick in his eyes. And Riku just showed a pleasurable trance.

He turned Sora's head so his lips barely brushed against his neck. His breath, hot and moist.

"Heh." Riku teased Sora by brushing his lips just above his color bone. Giving Sora the pleasure of…sexy. Hestruggled amon the grip of Riku's other arm, but it didn't help.

"Don't think your that special."

Riku smiled against his skin letting him go.

"Riku? What the hell was that about?" Sora stared at him as he sat there smirking.

"I guess a birthday present. Belayed that is." Riku grinned.

"The hell? Like I enjoyed-"

Riku reached his hand behind Sora's wild spikes, flattening it against the back of his head. Intently, he pulled Sora close again.

"Oh? Did you not? Are you sure?" Riku let his hand fall back to his sides, letting Sora fling back again.

Sora took a slight gulp. "Time for bed, I guess. Its past one."

Riku glanced at the clock, and then realized again he was in Sora's bed.

Sora grew red in the face, turning his head from Riku. "I'll sleep on the floor. I don't want to hurt your wound….g'night."

Sora gathered some blankets and made a bed on the floor. With a relaxing sigh, he dimmed the light till it was pitch black, and layed down against the hard floor.

Riku yawned and reached over, patting Sora on the head.

"You know you did."

**XOOOOOX**

**Kousuke: Well, I hoped you liked it. Seeing that its 6 30 in the morning and I didn't go to bed yet. . I will be updating as soon as possible! Email me if any questions! **

**_Love_: Kousuke**


End file.
